


Small Mercies

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [50]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Natasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence, Clint hates being an omega, Disney marathon, Multi, Threesome, alpha!Darcy, mac and cheese and pizza, new age a/b/o, old school a/b/o, omega!Clint, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy comes home to find Clint in heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mercies

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint/Natasha/Darcy A/B/O 'verse Clint, and omega, has a heat coming up. Natasha is surgically altered so she can't help him. Darcy is probably one of the most chill alphas on the planet and knows that while Clint needs her pheromones, he doesn't need anything else, including sex or orgasms, so really, she could give him her sweaty gym towels and that would be enough. Conventional wisdom, though, says that omegas need sex, even when that's not what they want. Queue the angst as Natasha and Darcy both want what's best for Clint, who really, really doesn't want to be an omega.
> 
> A/N: I didn't follow this exactly to the tee, but I hope anon likes it just the same!

Darcy walked into the room and immediately took a huge scenting breath. “Shit, you’re in heat, aren’t you in Clint?”

Clint (who had been poutingly resting his head in Natasha’s lap) just groaned, “Started halfway through our spar today. Everything sucks”

Darcy winced sympathetically. Most omegas enjoyed their heats - whether they go by the new age “pheromones get you off” or the old school “the knot is the only thing that will calm you down”. Clint, however, hated his heats. He hated being out of control and having to rely on other people to take care of him. 

Truthfully, Clint hated being an omega. 

_I wish I was a beta,_ he would whisper to himself when he thought Darcy or Nat couldn’t hear him. 

The worst part about their three-some (their incredible hot three-some) during Clint’s heats, was that Nat couldn’t help him at all. 

Natasha had been born an alpha-female, but the Red Room had essentially neutered her so that she would never go into rut and be distracted by an omega.

So when Darcy was gone for the day and Clint’s heats started, he couldn’t get a knot or pheromones to soothe him. Which sucked if Darcy went by what Clint groaned about (and she did). 

Darcy walked over to the couch and stroked her fingers through Clint’s hair, “Give me 20 minutes and I’ll make it all better, okay?”

Clint just sighed, “Go get sweaty - by all means”

Darcy chuckled and walked away to go get into her gym gear.

Darcy was a new-age alpha. She believed in the hard science that most of the old-school conventionalist people ignored. Omegas didn’t need sex to help them through their heats, they just needed pheromones. 

So that‘s what she did. She got sweaty, wiped herself off on a few towels, and then buried Clint in the entire gym gear. 20-30 minutes of sweaty clothes and towels usually lasted Clint through 2 days of his heat. 

It was the most ideal way to deal with the omega-hating heat-hating, heat-having omega. 

25 minutes later, Darcy was back in her regular clothes, and passing the sweaty crap off to Nat to give to Clint. 

Which Clint refused to accept.

“Come on little bird, don’t be a brat. We just want what’s best for you. The pheromones will help with the cramps and the heat haze. Take them”

Clint just shook his head and turned away from the offering. 

Darcy sighed and sat on the other side of Clint, looking at Nat with sad eyes. 

They both knew how much Clint hated being an omega. They knew because every heat was a constant struggle to get him to accept their help. Even when he knew what was coming, something inside of him screamed to argue, to fight against his ‘alphas’.

Stroking down his side, Darcy cooed at Clint (her alpha pheromones spiking just a bit as she coerced Clint into paying attention to her), “Clint darling. Can you look at me please?”

Clint reluctantly turned his head. 

“Thank you. Can you pleasure just accept the sweaty clothes for us, please? We want what’s best for you, and I promise the clothes will help. All you have to do is cuddle with them, and me and Nat will be at your beck and call. We’ll have a Disney movie night with all your favorite foods, how does that sound?”

Clint frowned and curled closer into himself, debating on what to do. 

Darcy and Natasha looked at each other and hoped for the best, sometimes Clint fought against them for the first whole day and a half of his heat. He made himself miserable by doing so, but probably wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. 

It seemed like an age had passed before Clint unfurled and snapped his arms out to grab Darcy’s gym stuff before curling back into a ball with a petulant, “Robin Hood first”

Darcy grinned and stood up, pressing a kiss to both Clint and Nat’s cheeks, “I’ll go make the pizza and mac and cheese”

“And I’ll set up the movies on Netflix,” Nat said from her position as she grabbed the remote sitting next to her. 

Clint just snuggled deeper into the gym clothes, the pheromones already soothing him. 

“Thank god for small mercies” Darcy whispered as she got to cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
